donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Korso
Joseph Korso is the antagonistic tritagonist of Titan A.E.. Although, like Cale and Akima, he is human, he works for the Drej and their queen, an alien group that hates humans. Background Korso is the man with a plan. He’s sarcastic, strong willed and beaten down by years of waiting for the human race to be revived, and in the face of a far greater enemy then himself-Korso took on a ‘grab what you can’ philosophy even when it meant stepping on the toes of those who meant most to him. But when Earths last hope; Cale Tucker went from being a cynical and close hearted individual to a man (just like his father) who was willing to risk everything for the sake of mankind Korso changed as well and redeemed himself when it really mattered. At the end Korso was back to being a military man willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of mankind, and do it with a nice healthy dose of cynicism and well wishing. Born and raised on Earth before it was destroyed by the Drej Joseph Korso was a member of the U.S. government assigned to the Titan project to protect its founder Sam Tucker. Korso learned to love and trust Tucker as a true friend. When their planet was destroyed Korso went looking for Tucker but soon found that Sam had been killed by the Drej but the Titan was indeed still safely hidden away. After a few years of work throughout space Joseph hooked up with the vile Preed and a mismatched band of a crew and went looking for Tucker’s only son Cale. After some convincing and a healthy dose of potential death in the face of the Drej Cale joined his crew and they began searching for the Titan. After some time on board, Koro’s alterior motives were revealed. He had struck up a deal with the Drej in that if he gave them the Titan, he would be rewarded handsomely. Cale and Akima ( his pilot) discovered Korso's betrayal and narrowly escaped into a drifter colonies, but not before he found the exact location of the Titan. When he caught up to Cale on the Titan, he was betrayed in turn by his alien partner, Preed. In response to his backstabbing Korso killed Preed, but in the scuffle over the ring that would start the project he was knocked over a ledge by Cale. Korso catches a wire on the way down and managed to save himself. With some maneuvering he climbed back up and overheard Cale's plan to beat the Drej and restore power to the ship. Trusting in Cale, Korso emerges to help Cale succeed. Career soldier that worked on the Titan project. Fifteen years later, he meets Cale and reveals the secret of his ring whereas he helps the drejs to find the Titan. However he will sacrifice his life to save Cale and make the spaceship work properly. Role in the Film Korso is the Captain of the Valkyrie and leads a mission to find his Old friend and ally, Professor Sam Tucker he was the lead reseracher of the Titan project. After learning that the Professor is dead, Korso and his crew go in search for Cale, the only son of Tucker who has the Ring which hides a map to where the Titan is. After rescuing Cale from the Dreji, the get ambushed bu Dreji yet again and Korso is separted from Cale who manages to escape the clutches of the Dreji and reunite on the ship. Gallery Trivia Category:Titan A.E. Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased characters Category:Neutral Characters